A bi-directional transceiver, e.g. a triplexer or Voice-Data-Video (VDV) processor, serves as an optical gateway from an FTTH optical network into a subscriber's home. A triplexer is an extremely compact and low-cost access device capable of receiving two high-speed channels (e.g. 1490 nm for telephone & internet, and 1550 nm for video), while simultaneously transmitting on a third channel (e.g. 1310 for information out). All these signals are multiplexed onto a single optical fiber for simple installation. For business purposes the video channel can be omitted forming a two channel bi-directional transceiver or biplexer. Alternatively, additional outgoing information channels can be added, as well as additional incoming data channels.
Typical biplexer and triplexer requirements present considerable challenges to conventional PLC design techniques. The optical architecture requires that a laser, nominally 1310 nm in wavelength, is coupled to a single-mode fiber for transmitting optical signals from the home. In the other direction on that same fiber, light at wavelengths of nominally 1490 nm and 1550 nm from outside the home are captured, demultiplexed and directed to optical detectors. The difficulty arises due to the operational passbands at these wavelengths. At the 1310 nm channel, a band of 50 nm to 100 nm is expected, which provides a large margin within which the laser can operate essentially athermally, whereas bands of only 10 nm to 20 nm width are required for the detector channels. Furthermore, the laser diode operates in a single transverse mode, and the common input/output fiber is a single mode fiber; hence, the path followed by the laser channel must be at all points compatible with single-mode optics. In other words the laser channel's path must be reversible. In the prior art, especially those designs using a single diffractive structure in a PLC, there is no practical means of addressing a wide wavelength range (˜1250 nm to 1600 nm) with channels having substantially different passbands.
Prior art devices, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,121 issued Dec. 10, 2002 to Althaus, and illustrated in FIG. 1, achieve the functionality of the VDV processor (triplexer 1) using a number of individually crafted thin film filters (TFF) 2a and 2b, placed in specific locations along a collimated beam path. The TFFs 2a and 2b are coupled with discrete lasers 3 and photo-detectors 4a and 4b, and packaged in separate transistor-outline (TO) cans 6 and then individually assembled into one component. An incoming signal with the two incoming channels (1490 nm and 1550 nm) enter the triplexer 1 via an optical fiber 7. The first channel is demultiplexed by the first TFF 2a and directed to the first photo-detector 4a, and the second channel is demultiplexed by the second TFF 2b and directed to the second photo-detector 4b. The outgoing channel (1310 nm) is generated in the laser 3 and output the optical fiber 7 via the first and second TFFs 2a and 2b. Unfortunately, the assembly of such a device is extremely labor intensive requiring all of the elements to be aligned with very low tolerances.
Attempts to simplify the housing structure and thereby the assembly process are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,882 issued May 4, 2004 to Althaus et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,460 issued Jan. 29, 2004 to Melchoir et al. Further advancements, illustrated in FIG. 2, involve mounting all of the elements on a semiconductor microbench ensuring repeatable and precise alignment. Unfortunately, all of these solutions still involve the alignment of TFFs with TO cans. An example of a prior art solution without TFFs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,102 issued Feb. 17, 2004 to Baumann et al., which discloses a bi-directional multiplexer utilizing a plurality of Mach-Zehnder interferometers.
In optics, a diffraction grating is an array of fine, parallel, equally spaced grooves (“rulings”) on a reflecting or transparent substrate, which grooves result in diffractive and mutual interference effects that concentrate reflected or transmitted electromagnetic energy in discrete directions, called “orders,” or “spectral orders.”
The groove dimensions and spacings are on the order of the wavelength in question. In the optical regime, in which the use of diffraction gratings is most common, there are many hundreds, or thousands, of grooves per millimeter.
Order zero corresponds to direct transmission or specular reflection. Higher orders result in deviation of the incident beam from the direction predicted by geometric (ray) optics. With a normal angle of incidence, the angle θ, the deviation of the diffracted ray from the direction predicted by geometric optics, is given by the following equation, where m is the spectral order, λ is the wavelength, and d is the spacing between corresponding parts of adjacent grooves:
  θ  =      ±                  sin                  -          1                    ⁡              (                              m            ⁢                                                  ⁢            λ                    d                )            
Because the angle of deviation of the diffracted beam is wavelength-dependent, a diffraction grating is dispersive, i.e. it separates the incident beam spatially into its constituent wavelength components, producing a spectrum.
The spectral orders produced by diffraction gratings may overlap, depending on the spectral content of the incident beam and the number of grooves per unit distance on the grating. The higher the spectral order, the greater the overlap into the next-lower order. Diffraction gratings are often used in monochromators and other optical instruments.
By controlling the cross-sectional shape of the grooves, it is possible to concentrate most of the diffracted energy in the order of interest. This technique is called “blazing.”
Originally high resolution diffraction gratings were ruled. The construction of high quality ruling engines was a large undertaking. A later photolithographic technique allows gratings to be created from a holographic interference pattern. Holographic gratings have sinusoidal grooves and so are not as bright, but are preferred in monochromators because they lead to a much lower stray light level than blazed gratings. A copying technique allows high quality replicas to be made from master gratings, this helps to lower costs of gratings.
A planar waveguide reflective diffraction grating includes an array of facets arranged in a regular sequence. The performance of a simple diffraction grating is illustrated with reference to FIG. 3. An optical beam 11, with a plurality of wavelength channels λ1, λ2, λ3 . . . , enters a diffraction grating 12, with grading pitch Λ and diffraction order m, at a particular angle of incidence θin. The optical beam is then angularly dispersed at an angle θout depending upon wavelength and the order, in accordance with the grating equation:mλ=Λ(sin θin+sin θout)  (1)
From the grating equation (1), the condition for the formation of a diffracted order depends on the wavelength λN of the incident light. When considering the formation of a spectrum, it is necessary to know how the angle of diffraction θNout varies with the incident wavelength θin. Accordingly, by differentiating the equation (1) with respect to θNout, assuming that the angle of incidence θin is fixed, the following equation is derived:∂θNout/∂λ=m/Λ cos θNout  (2)
The quantity dθNout/dλ is the change of the diffraction angle θNout corresponding to a small change of wavelength λ, which is known as the angular dispersion of the diffraction grating. The angular dispersion increases as the order m increases, as the grading pitch Λ decreases, and as the diffraction angle θNout increases. The linear dispersion of a diffraction grating is the product of this term and the effective focal length of the system.
Since light of different wavelengths λN are diffracted at different angles θNout, each order m is drawn out into a spectrum. The number of orders that can be produced by a given diffraction grating is limited by the grating pitch Λ, because θNout cannot exceed 90°. The highest order is given by Λ/□□. Consequently, a coarse grating (with large Λ) produces many orders while a fine grating may produce only one or two.
The free spectral range (FSR) of a diffraction grating is defined as the largest bandwidth in a given order which does not overlap the same bandwidth in an adjacent order. The order m is important in determining the free spectral range over which continuous dispersion is obtained. For a given input-grating-output configuration, with the grating operation at a preferred diffraction order m for a preferred wavelength λ, other wavelengths will follow the same path at other diffraction orders. The first overlap of orders occurs whenmλm=(m+1)λm+1  (3)
                              λ                      m            +            1                          =                              m            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          λ              m                                            (                          m              +              1                        )                                              (        4        )                                Δλ        =                              λ            m                                m            +            1                                              (        5        )            
A blazed grating is one in which the grooves of the diffraction grating are controlled to form right triangles with a blaze angle w, as shown in FIG. 3. The selection of the blaze angle w offers an opportunity to optimize the overall efficiency profile of the diffraction grating, particularly for a given wavelength.
Planar waveguide diffraction based devices provide excellent performance in the near-IR (1550 nm) region for Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (DWDM). In particular, advancements in Echelle gratings, which usually operate at high diffraction orders (40 to 80), high angles of incidence (approx 60°) and large grading pitches, have lead to large phase differences between interfering paths. Because the size of grating facets scales with the diffraction order, it has long been considered that such large phase differences are a necessity for the reliable manufacturing of diffraction-based planar waveguide devices. Thus, existing devices are limited to operation over small wavelength ranges due to the high diffraction orders required (see equation 5).
Furthermore, for diffraction grating-based devices fabricated in a planar waveguide platform, a common problem encountered in the prior art is polarization dependent loss arising from field exclusion of one polarization caused by the presence of conducting metal S (a reflective coating) adjacent to the reflective facets F.
An optical signal propagating through an optical fiber has an indeterminate polarization state requiring that the (de)multiplexer be substantially polarization insensitive so as to minimize polarization dependent losses. In a reflection grating used near Littrow condition, and blazed near Littrow condition, light of both polarizations reflects equally well from the reflecting facets (F in FIG. 3). However, the metalized sidewall facet S introduces a boundary condition preventing light with polarization parallel to the surface (TM) from existing near the surface. Moreover, light of one polarization will be preferentially absorbed by the metal on the sidewall S, as compared to light of the other polarization. Ultimately, the presence of sidewall metal manifests itself in the device performance as polarization-dependent loss (PDL).
There are numerous methods and apparatus for reducing the polarization sensitivity of diffraction gratings. Chowdhury, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,483 and 6,097,863 describes a reduction of polarization sensitivity by choosing to reduce the difference between first and second diffraction efficiencies of a wavelength within the transmission bandwidth. This solution can be of limited utility because it requires limitations on election of blaze angles and blaze wavelength.
Sappey et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,509, teaches that polarization sensitivity can be reduced by including reflective step surfaces and transverse riser surfaces, separated by a flat. This solution is also of limited utility because it requires reflective coating on some of the surfaces but not the others, leading to additional manufacturing steps requiring selective treatment of the reflecting interfaces.
The free spectral range of gratings is proportional to the size of the grating facets. It has long been thought that gratings with a small diffraction order could not be formed reliably by means of photolithographic etching, because low order often implies steps smaller or comparable to the photolithographic resolution. The photolithographic resolution and subsequent processing steps blur and substantially degrade the grating performance. Therefore, the field of etched gratings has for practical reasons limited itself to reasonably large diffraction orders typically in excess of order 10. Devices with orders ranging close to order 1 have long been thought to be impractical to realize.
Other important considerations in the design of a triplexer is the optical isolation of the 1310 nm channel from the 1490 nm and 1550 nm channels, and the insertion loss of each channel, which must be kept at a minimum. This is particularly true for the 1310 nm laser channel, since the coupling of the laser diode to the waveguide chip is a difficult process and requires a relaxed tolerance afforded by the filter loss. Furthermore, a very flat and wide passband is required for all channels.
In the VDV processor, isolation of close to 50 dB is sometimes required between the laser source at 1310 nm and the receiver channels at 1490 and 1550 nm. In a grating-based device the main source of background light arises from scattering from defects on the facet profile. The facets themselves are arranged to create phase coherent interference to disperse and focus light in a wavelength specific manner. Corner rounding between the reflective facet and the non-reflective sidewall will also be periodic, and therefore spatially coherent, but with an inappropriate phase, leading to periodic ghost images with low intensity. Facet roughness will be spatially incoherent, leading to random low-level background light. Thus, if a strong laser signal is incident on a grating and receiver channels are also obtained from that grating, the receiver channels will have a strong background contributed from the laser, at a level typically 30 dB below the strength of the laser. Isolation of ˜50 dB is closer to the requirement for a practical VDV processor.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a two-stage optical filter planar lightwave circuit bi-directional transceiver with high isolation and low insertion loss.